Vampire
by Charlotte-fun
Summary: Tout part d'une idée, Kaien à une folle envie de faire une soirée entre potes. Alors ils auraient pu faire, le jeu d'la bière, emmerder des grands-mères mais tout ça s'était du déjà vu ! C'est la qu'il eut une idée, et pourquoi pas faire un jeu de rôle ?
1. L'idée

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating :** M pour le langage cru mais je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire.

**Résumé :** Tout part d'une idée, Kaien à une folle envie de faire une soirée entre potes. Alors ils auraient pu faire, le jeu d'la bière, le jeu d'la bière avec des alcools fort, se bourrer la gueule, emmerder des grands-mères mais tout ça s'était du déjà vu ! C'est la qu'il eut une idée, et pourquoi pas faire un jeu de rôle ?

**Personnages : ** Hisagi, Renji, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Chad et Kaien.

**P'tit mot :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous ! Comme j'ai un peu de temps (décidément !) Je me suis dit ah ah je vais continuer ma fic (l'avocat du diable) et puis … J'ai eu une idée. Pourquoi ne pas faire une fic autour d'un JDR (Vampire en l'occurrence)? Je n'en ai jamais vu je me suis dit que ça pouvait être amusant ! On verra bien où tout cela nous mènera !

Par contre je ne sais pas si j'y mettrais du yaoi … On verra selon mes envies ! Et selon vos reviews ^^

Surnoom : Vu que je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message je te réponds ici. Non je n'en ai pas peur, Kaien est OOC (ça se voit je pense), et bon je tente un genre 'nouveau' donc vu ta réaction ça ne te plais pas. :) Merci pour ta review, au moins je sais qu'il y a déjà un avis négatif ^^ Je ferrais cette fic uniquement si j'ai des reviews positives donc ! A bientôt !

Si vous n'êtes pas du même avis ou que vous n'aimez pas, dites le moi ! Je pourrais soit revoir l'écriture (j'avoue que ça m'ennuie) soit laisser tomber mais au moins je ne perdrais pas de temps à écrire celle ci ;) Merci d'avance !

**/ Non corrigé, je relirais ce WE promis ! **

Chapitre 1 : L'idée

Kaien était un jeune homme de 23 ans, il était à la fac pour ses études de … boh il n'en savait foutrement rien, chaque année il changeait de voie, histoire de voir s'il n'y avait pas des minettes à draguer. Et à chaque cours s'était pareil, il ne savait pas où il était et il allait là où il y avait le plus de nénette.

Donc cette charmante personne était actuellement en train de livrer bataille avec le plan monstrueux qu'offrait la fille aux obus juste devant lui. Sa tête ? Connait pas, Kaien adorait les grosses poitrines c'est tout ce qui lui importait, la fille pouvait être hideuse, peut importe ! Une bite n'a pas d'œil !

Bien sur, vu que notre brun était concentré sur son activité, totalement scolaire !, il avait complètement oublié (ou il s'en foutait c'est pareil) que les portables étaient sensés être éteints en cours.

Et comme rien n'est dû au hasard, son portable choisit le moment ou le calme était au summum pour sonner.

- Ouéééé ? Fit-il d'une voix trainante.

- Kaien ? C'est toi ? Fit une voix

- Ben tu veux que ça sois qui d'autre ? idiot !

- Ben genre … Le propriétaire du tel par exemple.

- Ah oué, c'est une bonne idée ! L'est pas là ! Par contre tu devrais v'nir y'a une nana devant moi l'est roulé j'te jure ! Une vrai bonasse !

- Bien sur, tout le monde avait distinctement entendu le téléphone et encore plus la voix de Kaien qui n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire du cours.

La dite 'bonasse' d'ailleurs n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier ce terme honorifique (Kaien trouvait ça charmant !) se leva et mit une claque magistrale au fauteur de trouble.

Bien trop étonné de la réaction de la minette, Kaien ne réagit que quelques secondes plus tard. Ce qui laissa tout le loisir à le demoiselle de ce trouver un autre endroit ou elle pourrait écouter le cours plus calmement.

- Oh ! C'était quoi ce bruit ? Fit l'autre voyant que Kaien ne disait plus rien.

- Oh … elle m'a foutu une claque la p'tite cochonne ! J'parie qu'elle adorerait que j'lui fouette les fesses ! Fit il bien haut histoire que la dite cochonne puisse l'entendre.

- T'es grave ! Bon s'soir on fou quoi ?

- J'sais pas trop y'a plusieurs possibilités …

- MONSIEUR VEUILLEZ SORTIR MERCI !

La voix de l'enseignant avait enfin atteint Kaien, qui, apparemment, ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Merde y'avais un prof dans cet amphi ?

Et oui, y'avais un prof ! Et le dit nommé prof n'avait pas du tout l'air ravi de voir quelqu'un saboter son cours depuis 5 minutes. Il était d'ailleurs en train de monter les escaliers histoire d'aller chasser l'individu qui gênait son cours.

Kaien n'attendit pas qu'il le prenne par le bras pour prendre la sortie, il se retourna néanmoins vers la fille aux obus et lui adressa un bisou au loin.

- Appelles moi chérie ! Lui balança-t-il avant de partir.

L'enseignant fut apaisé de voir qu'il avait été docile et qu'il était partit sans mettre la pagaille comme la dernière fois.

Ah la dernière fois ! Quelle dernière fois d'ailleurs !

Kaien avait encore choisit un cours à l'arrache et s'était improvisé historien. Aie …

Donc en historien professeur, il avait même mis des lunettes pour le coup (il avait volé celle d'Ishida le coincé du cul comme il aimait le dire). Le professeur étant absent, il se devait de le remplacer et d'instruire toutes ses personnes ! Sympa non ?

Du coup Kaien en histoire ça donnait ça :

« Il y à de cela 300 ans vivait les égyptiens, ils adoraient mettre de l'huile luisante sur leur corps. D'ailleurs j'en ai ramené un peu si vous voulez tester ! Les nanas à ce temps la n'avait pas peur de ce mettre nue, d'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on s'balade avec des vêtements mais soit ! »

Il alliait les gestes à la parole, si bien que quand il parla de nudité une folie lui était passée par la tête. Il commença par enlever sa veste et faire tomber son t-shirt.

« Allez tous à poil ! »

Bien sur, même si les demoiselles faisaient les choquées, il n'en restait pas moins que très peu avait quitté la salle. Et Ishida en grand sauveur de ses dames, avait arrêté Kaien en prévenant des enseignants aux alentours qu'un farfelue s'était mis à faire un striptease.

Quand les enseignants étaient intervenus, il avait retrouvé Kaien avec son pantalon à ses mollets et ses doigts qui commençaient à faire glisser son caleçon.

Pour le plus grand malheur des demoiselles restantes, les profs avaient réussit à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se mette entièrement nu. Cette fois là, Kaien avait bien rigolé. Les enseignants beaucoup moins …

Bref, Kaien était connu pour ses années accumulaient et ses 'délires'.

Mais cette fois, l'enseignant souffla. Il était partit sans faire de vague, ouf !

Une fois les portes franchies, il était partit trainer dans les différents couloirs histoire de repérer le prochain amphi qui connaitrait ses méfaits.

- Allo ? Allo ? ALLLOOOOOO ?

- Oué oué ! Donc j'disais ! On peut boire, boire, boire, faire peur aux mamies dans la rue, se foutre à poil dehors, aller à l'épicerie voir la cochonne et …

- Nan c'est bon ! ça ira …

- Ben quoi ? D'hab t'es ok pour faire nawak, nan ?

- Oué mais j'voudrais un truc qui change …

- Qui change ? Bah …

Kaien pris le temps de la réflexion. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois c'était les mêmes délires, si bien que ses amis commençaient à en avoir marre et préférer se lancer dans des relations 'amoureuses' pour passer l'temps. Alala savent pas s'qui ratent !

Puis soudainement il s'arrêta devant une vitrine.

- Euréka !

- Bravo tu as appris un mot, lui fit la voix moqueuse.

- Nan, j'ai trouvé !

- Oui ça j'avais compris, reprit il encore plus moqueur que précédemment.

- On va s'travestir !

- Hein ? T'es d'jà bourré ou quoi ?

- Naaaan ! T'inquiète ! On va jouer des vampires et on s'mordra et on violera des nanas etc !

Son ami mit quelques temps avant de répondre. C'était quoi encore ce coup foireux ? En plus il parlait de viol, il avait carrément pris un coup sur la tête !

- T'es bon pour l'asile, lui assura t'il.

- Nan ! Ecoutes, ce soir chez moi 20h. On s'fra une p'tite bouffe et on jouera. Viens juste avec Renji et Chad. J'demanderais à un d'mes potes si ça l'tentes ! Ok ?

- J'sais pas trop … Y'aura d'la boisson ?

- Ahah genre qu't'as b'soin d'mander !

- Bon j'vois avec eux et j'te dis quoi. A plus !

Kaien raccrocha et entra dans la boutique. C'est sur ce soir ils allaient bien se marrer. Enfin, il n'en savait rien, l'une de ses amies lui avait dit qu'elle s'amusait bien avec ce jeu. Alors pourquoi pas eux ?

-P'tit Mot-

Fic à ne pas prendre au sérieux, vous l'aurez compris. J'attends vos reviews histoire de savoir si vous avez aimé et si l'idée vous inspire ou non ?


	2. Pitoyable MJ

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating :** M.

**Résumé :** Tout part d'une idée, Kaien à une folle envie de faire une soirée entre potes. Alors ils auraient pu faire, le jeu d'la bière, le jeu d'la bière avec des alcools fort, se bourrer la gueule, emmerder des grands-mères mais tout ça s'était du déjà vu ! C'est la qu'il eut une idée, et pourquoi pas faire un jeu de rôle ?

**Personnages : ** Hisagi, Renji, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Chad et Kaien.

**P'tit mot :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'avoue que je pensais laisser tomber et quand j'ai vu vos reviews je me suis dit : un chapitre 2 ne te tuera pas et peut être qu'ils aimeront !

Par contre je préviens tout de suite, plusieurs personnages sont OOC. Et pour ce qui est de la fidélité au véritable JDR, je compte … déborder. Donc ne vous attendez pas (pour ce qui connaisse) à ce que je fasse réellement toutes les règles etc. ça serait bien trop contraignant !

Donc sans trop trainer, je vous laisse découvrir le deuxième chapitre )

**/ Non corrigé **

Chapitre 2 : Pitoyable MJ

Kaien avait passé son temps à préparer sa fameuse soirée. Une fois le livre en sa possession, il s'était empressé de rentrer chez lui (en séchant gratuitement ses cours) et s'était mis dans la tête d'être ce que le monde des rôlistes appelle : le Maitre de Jeu.

Le souci c'est que, même si Kaien voulait absolument épater la galerie, il n'en restait pas moins un feignant fini. Du coup, au bout d'une demi-page de lecture, il alla sur internet histoire d'aller « plus vite dans son apprentissage ».

Et comme beaucoup de personne, Kaien cliqua sur le premier lien que son ordi lui délivra. Un lien signé Wikipedia.

Il lu attentivement l'article et se décida à résumer très … comment dire … ça ne ressemblait même pas à un résumé. C'était plutôt un : Je prends ce qui m'attire dans ce jeu et j'y mets ma sauce perso !

** Donc, on incarne des vampires : Ok **

**On a des pouvoirs : Ok**

**On a des clans : Ok**

**Boh je suivrais l'une des histoires du livre et j'improviserais !**

Kaien referma la page et décida d'aller chercher ses fameux dès 10. Ne s'intéressant absolument pas aux Jeu de rôles, il n'avait jamais vu de dès 10. Pour lui tout les dès étaient à 6 faces. Genre pour le Monopoly ou des trucs du style …

C'est d'un air déterminé que Kaien entra dans la première boutique de jeu qu'il connaissait. Il s'adressa directement au vendeur.

- 'Jour, me faudrait 20 dès 10 !

Celui-ci lui sortit alors une boite dont le contenu était rempli de différent type de dès, il y en avait pour tout les goûts, du rouge, du jaune, du vert, des mélanges et … du rose !

**Oh l'éclate, jouer avec des dès pour filles !**

- J'prends 20 dès pour gonzesse ! Balança-t-il fièrement en pointant du doigt les dès rose.

- Très bien, 20 euros m'sieur.

- Hein ? 20 euros pour des dès ? Fit il outragé pour le prix d'une si petite chose.

- Ben … 1 euros l'dès quoi … Le vendeur était perplexe, d'habitude on lui faisait plus des commentaires sur le faits que ses prix étaient plus qu'abordable.

- OMG ! C'est cher ! 10 !

- Nous ne sommes pas sur un marché … 10 euros donc 10 dès.

- 15 alors !

L'homme soupira lourdement, encore un boulet dans son magasin. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs p'tits cons qui étaient venu en pensant faire joujou avec ses livres et maintenant c'était ses dès. Kaien plia tout de même, après tout, il en avait besoin pour jouer. Mais il sortit en râlant fortement, c'était un scandale de payer si cher!

Il était 18h quand Kaien rentra chez lui, son colocataire était présent et le regarda pénétrer dans l'appartement.

- J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais. Fit-il faussement inquiet.

- Hisa chéri, je sais que je t'ai manqué mais tout de même !

Kaien lui balança alors son portable qu'il avait sur lui depuis ce matin.

- J'comprends mieux pourquoi j'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus !

- Oué, Ichigo a appelé tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs j'les ai invités ce soir ! Une p'tite bouffe et un p'tit jeu !

- Jeu ? Fit Hisagi soupçonneux.

- Oué ! On va jouer à vampire ! Dit il en allant chercher son livre fraichement acheté et en déposant ses dès sur la table du salon.

Kaien s'installa dans le fauteuil histoire de se mettre à l'aise.

- Et qui as tu invité ? A part Ichi …

- Ben Chad, Renji et Toi ! Fit-il tout sourire. D'ailleurs ça m'fais penser que j'dois appeler Grim, histoire de savoir s'qu'il fait s'soir !

- Hum … Grim … Hisagi grimaça légèrement avant de prendre le livre des mains de son coloc'. Alors comme ça tu sais jouer à Vampire toi ? Fit-il amusé.

- Euh, Nan mais ce soir je serais MJ ! héhé

Hisagi le scruta du regard, cet idiot pensait réellement pouvoir diriger une partie sans même n'avoir jamais joué à un seul jeu de rôle. Ça promettait déjà !

- Et d'où tiens-tu cette idée farfelue ?

- S'pas farfelue et ça nous changera un peu de nos jeu habituel ! Pis si Inouie sait y jouer, ça doit pas être très compliqué ! Fit-il en se moquant de la jeune fille.

- Mmm … Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait jouer à tout ça … étonnant … bref ! Tu comptes appeler Grimmjow un jour ou pas ? Fit en regardant Kaien qui s'épuisait à essayer de lui reprendre le livre des mains.

- Oué oué ! J'sais qu'tu l'aimes bien ! Fit-il sur un ton ironique.

Hisagi craignait déjà pour la soirée, un vampire maitrisé par un idiot, avec, plusieurs idiots à ses cotés et un malade mental qui ne pensait qu'à tabasser tout le monde. Ça allait être … gai !

Kaien qui s'était isolé dans sa chambre pour passer son coup de fil tranquillement, revint au bout de quelques minutes.

- Alors ?

- Il est dispo héhé ! On sera 6 ce soir ! ça va être cool j'le sens !

- Oué … cool souffla Hisagi.

L'horloge affichait 20h30 quand les premiers arrivants arrivèrent.

Ichigo semblait excité comme une puce, c'est limite s'il ne sautait pas partout. L'idée de faire une soirée le rendait toujours très … excité ! Chad quant à lui semblait … boh on sait jamais trop avec Chad. Il a toujours cet air blasé, indifférent également, mélancolique peut être, sauvage … bon ou pas ! Bref, comme d'habitude Chad n'ouvrait la bouche que pour dire bonjour et merci. Au moins un qui ne ferrait pas n'importe quoi durant le jeu pensa Hisagi. Et pour finir Renji qui, comme à son habitude, était tout aussi excité qu'Ichigo. Décidément ses deux là devaient être en symbiose.

Une fois les trois arrivants entrés et prêt à joué il ne manquait plus qu'une personne. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans le salon et, soit étaient tels des lavettes dans le canapé, soit sur des poufs à côté des bouteilles qui n'étaient pas encore ouverte.

Hisagi, qui avait très envie de jouer, avait pris la décision d'aider Kaien dans son aventure. Il avait donc disposé les canapés ainsi que les poufs en cercle et avait mis le super pouf rose au centre. Le pouf de 'MJ' avait déclaré Kaien suite à l'achat de ses dés roses.

Tout ce petit monde commençait à boire quelques verres quand la sonnette retentit.

Pour Hisagi, c'était l'affrontement d'un fou furieux, pour les autres, Grimmjow était plus un inconnu. Ils l'avaient vu lors d'une de leur sortie dans un bar et ça c'était terminé en baston général. Bien sur, l'élément déclencheur n'était autre que le bleuté qui avait décidé que personne n'avait le droit de le bousculer (enfin c'était plutôt Grim qui lui était rentré dedans mais soit !). Résultat, le pauvre homme s'était pris une jolie droite qui, dans son élan, avait percuté … comment dire … un colosse de 2m sur 2.

Et dans les bars bien souvent, si trop d'hommes sont beurrés, ça se termine mal, très mal !

Résultat, presque tout le monde était repartie avec quelques bleus à droite à gauche mais rien de bien méchant.

A part ça, les autres ne le connaissaient pas et ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Qui n'a jamais tapé quelqu'un lorsqu'il avait trop bu ? Et puis ils s'étaient tous bien défoulé … sauf Hisagi qui en avait pris pour son grade, il avait écopé d'un magnifique cocard.

Mais pour Hisagi, le bleuté était un réel problème. Il était complètement fou, complètement instable (d'ailleurs il s'était toujours demandé comment il pouvait avoir un emploi ?), complètement timbré, complètement dégénéré … mais le plus problématique c'est qu'il était complètement irrésistible.

Oui le bleuté était la description d'un 'sale con' selon Hisagi et comme d'hab, les sales cons sont toujours des beaux gosses. Connerie de vie !

- Bref ! Kaien se leva donc pour accueillir son dernier invité.

Lorsque le bleuté entra dans la pièce ou étaient réunis toute la fine équipe, il sourit et s'installa à côté d'Hisagi. Après tout, c'était le seul qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois et, il avait une bonne droite même s'il rechignait à taper.

- Bon on joue des vampires si j'ai bien compris ? Fit d'attaque le bleu.

- Ouép ! Et même que certains d'entre vous mourront p'têt lança Kaien sans trop savoir de quoi il parlait.

Ben oui, il ne savait absolument pas lui-même de quoi il parlait car … il n'avait même pas lu le scénar. Comme d'hab, Kaien s'était dit qu'il improviserait.

Lorsque tout le monde, après quelques services de bières et autres, fut correctement installé et prêt à écouter, Kaien s'installa sur son magnifique pouf rose et déposa ses dès devant ses amis.

- Que la force soit avec vous ! Fit-il en riant dans ses moustaches.

Hisagi ne put s'empêcher de souffler lourdement, non tout compte fait ce n'était pas une bonne idée de jouer …

- Les autres regardèrent les dés et Ichigo les prit en main plus intrigué par leurs formes que par leurs couleurs.

- Merde ! Lança alors Renji. J'savais pas que t'étais une nana mon p'tit Kaillou !

- Il affirme sa part de féminité, renchérit le bleuté.

- Il ne sait surtout pas que lui-même va devoir les jeter, siffla enfin Hisagi.

- HEIN ? fit Kaien qui avait perdu son sourire.

- Ben oui, faut bien que tu les jettes histoire de savoir si tes PNJ ratent leurs jets, les dégâts etc …

Et là, Kaien fit le poisson. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il savait que les joueurs faisaient des jets, mais les MJ ? Il était pas sensé faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait ?

- Ben oui, reprit Hisagi comme s'il avait lu en lui, le MJ a des jets aussi … T'es pitoyable des fois … Hisagi porta alors sa main sur son front d'un air blasé.

- T'as l'air de bien connaitre en tout cas toi ? Lui fit remarqué le bleuté.

- Disons que j'ai déjà pas mal joué. Mais bon, je ferrais comme si de rien n'était sinon on la ferra jamais cette partie …

- Bon ! Bon ! Bon ! Reprit Kaien. Bienvenue dans mon antre ! Je suis le père fouettard et comme vous avez été vilains ! Vous êtes tous des vampires, tatam !

Hisagi prit un air encore plus blasé se frappant à nouveau le front et quand aux autres, ils ne dirent mots.

- T'as rien lu c'est ça ? Fit ce dernier.

- Ben, j'vais lire au fur et à mesure, t'inquiètes je gère !

- Ou pas …

- Bref ! Donc vous êtes tous des vampires et vous avez pour missions de … Kaien regarda sa feuille et lu quelques lignes. De ! de … hein ? J'comprends rien à s'bordel ! C'est quoi un PNJ ?

Troisième tape de la part d'Hisagi, il venait à peine de lui en parler et Kaien avait fais semblant de rien. Genre, je sais très bien de quoi tu parles.

- Bon, un PNJ ça veux dire personnage non joueur, en gros c'est à toi de faire ce personnage. Tu le joues quoi.

- Mmm … J'le joue ?

- Oué genre, j'sais pas moi, quand on te demande ce qu'on voit, tu nous décris la scène et si y'a un vieillard et qu'on veut lui parler ben tu joues son rôle ! 'Oyez oyez gente compagnie que me vaux votre venue ? Auriez-vous pitié d'un vieillard de mon genre ?' Fit-il en imitant une joie basse et enroué par le temps.

- Mais comment je sais s'que j'dois dire alors ? Fit Kaien qui visiblement ne comprenait rien.

- Ben t'invente. Si tu veux que le groupe aillent dans une direction tu lui fais dire 'Allez au nord les terres sont plus sures !'

- Ok ! Fit il sur de lui.

Les autres avaient choisit l'option bouteille, apparemment leur discussion n'avait pas l'air de les intéresser.

- Bon ! Reprit il, Alors vous devez aller vers l'est car vous avez rencontré un vieillard et ensuite au nord, mais attention y'a des pièges pis après ça n'a pas d'importance car le scénar sera finit. Alors, vous allez où ?

Quatrième tape de la soirée, décidément, il n'était pas bon de s'improviser MJ. Mais apparemment, les quatre autres ne furent pas perturbé et décidèrent d'aller à l'est puis au nord en évitant les pièges.

- Merde … On a déjà finit le scénar nan ? Fit un Kaien tout étonné.

Cinquième tape, décidément son colloc était bien plus qu'un idiot. Hisagi souffla, prit une bière qui trainait par la et se l'enfila d'un bloc.

- Ffffiou ! J'savais pas que t'avais une telle descente ! Lui dit remarquer le bleuté qui avait vu la bouteille se vider en quelques secondes.

- Faut croire que le désespoir fait boire.

- Bon et après s'passe quoi a ton jeu ? Fit ichigo qui n'avait pas encore jeté les dés.

- Ben c'est finit ! Fit catégoriquement Kaien, z'êtes trop rapide j'y peux rien …

- Nul ! Fit Renji, On va s'faire chier, on a plus qu'a picolé …

Chad se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Ben, Hisagi a qu'a nous montrer comment on joue vraiment à s'jeu ! Fit le bleuté.

- Y'a plus de scénar, fit il presque rassuré. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de mener.

- Bah, inventes en un ! Continua le bleuté.

- Mmm … Trop dur ! Et puis j'ai pas la tête à ça et j'ai rien préparé du coup ça va foiré et …

- C'est bon, compris. Fit-il en lui coupant la parole. T'veux pas être ridicule car en faite, t'es nul !

- Hé ! J't'interdis de dire ça ! Et puis y'a pas de …

- LA FERME ! Firent les quatre autres restaient en retrait.

- Bon, Hisagi ! Déconne pas et fais une démo ! Ordonna presque Kaien.

- Hé ! C'était ton idée !

- M'en fou ! Go !

- Et puis on va s'faire chié sinon donc … conclu Ichigo.

Hisagi soupira lourdement, non décidément il n'avait vraiment pas envie. Il entreprit alors un scénario simple et rapide. Après tout, les autres avaient déjà commencé à bien boire, un jeu dans ses conditions était déjà dur et si, en plus, il fallait réfléchir, c'était mission impossible.

- Bon. Souffla-t-il. Vous êtes aux temps des croisades, on vous a mordus en vous promettant la vie éternelle. Seulement, vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes à présent damnés. Des vampires ! Vous êtes, pour certains furieux, pour d'autres ravis … Et … merde …

- Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

- Ben on a pas fait les fiches ! Avec tout ce bordel, j'avais carrément oublié ! Lâcha-t-il excédé.

- Pas grave on a qu'a les faire maintenant. Suggéra le bleuté.

Les fiches prirent plus de deux heures. Non pas que la chose était spécialement compliqué mais quand les gens vous demandent cinq fois la même chose ça devient vite stressant et beaucoup plus long.

C'est donc avec des cheveux en moins qu'Hisagi recommença la partie.

- Donc ! JE DISAIS ! Cria-t-il.

- T'excite pas comme ça y'a des voisins. Fit un Kaien tout prévenant, alors que, depuis qu'ils étaient tous la, c'était un raffut pas possible qui sortait de l'appartement.

- Tu t'fous d'moi ? S'énerva Hisagi au bord du rouleau. Vous gueulez comme des ânes depuis deux heures et tu m'emmerdes parce que je hausse le ton ?

- Ola Ola ! T'énerve pas comme ça ! Lui fit remarquer le rouge. On est la pour s'amuser pas pour s'engueler.

- C'est pas faux. Lâcha le bleuté. Tiens bois un peu, t'sra plus cool !

Grimmjow lui tendit la bouteille de vodka et Hisagi la porta en bouche et en bu une partie sans sourciller. La soirée allait être longue.

- Bon, je reprend, vous êtes aux temps des croisades, on vous a mordus en vous promettant la vie éternelle. Seulement, vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes à présent damnés. Des vampires ! Vous êtes, pour certains furieux, pour d'autres ravis, cela dépend de vos caractères …

- Et quel caractère on a ? Le coupa Ichigo.

- … Désespoir à 5 mètres, Mayday Mayday … Perte de la connexion … *PAF*

Hisagi s'était limite effondré sur le sol. Merde quoi ! Il avait passé deux heures à leur créer un perso et à leur expliquer ce qu'était un jeu de rôle, il leur avait bien précisé qu'ils incarnaient un personnage mais non, non, non, non, non, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. Pourquoi le monde est si cruel avec moi ?

Les yeux fermés, il fut surpris par l'intervention qui apporta son salut.

- Ben, t'incarnes un personnage, donc tu dois faire comme si t'étais Ildaris de Montieus. Par exemple, tu peux être un homme qui est sur de lui, qui aime parler ou au contraire comme Chad qui est renfermé etc ! Genre moi j'suis un poète et j'aime une dame donc je vais vous en parler régulièrement et dont je suis follement amoureux.

- Merde … t'es amoureux d'une nana ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas amené ? Se réveilla Kaien.

- Oué, on aurait eu une nana avec nous, c'est plus chouette ! Renchérit Renji.

- Non vous n'avez rien compris. Reprit calmement le bleuté. C'est mon personnage qui a une nana, moi j'suis homo j'vais pas vous ramener une gonzesse !

- T'es homo ? Renchérir les cinq autres (oui oui même Hisagi qui était au bord du suicide était réceptif à ce genre d'information (tu m'étonnes !)).

- Ben oué … Bon, on joue ! Fit-il mal à l'aise.

Merde, il rougit. Remarqua Hisagi qui ne put s'empêcher de le détailler un peu. Non seulement il était beau et en plus il l'avait écouté ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Au moins un qui suivait ! Qui plus est, un bleuté qui rougit s'était assez exceptionnelle à voir. Il était encore plus beau. Dommage que ses rougeurs ne soit que de courte durée …

- Tu continues ? L'encouragea le bleuté.

- Hisagi sortit de ses songes. Euh … Oui donc, on va p'têt commencer par ça tiens ! Vous allez tous vous décrire comme Grimm viens d'le faire. Histoire qu'on connaisse vos noms et votre caractère.

- J'commence ! Fit Ichigo tout surexcité. Moi j'suis une lady !

- Merde, il a changé de bord, t'as eu peur de Grimm ? Fit Renji moqueur.

- La ferme ! Fit Hisagi légèrement agacé par une telle remarque.

- Donc, j'suis une lady et j'ai … 18 ans, j'fais 1m70, des longues jambes, des cheveux noirs qui descendent jusque dans mon dos et des p'tites croles. J'ai les yeux vert et …

- Il va continuer longtemps comme ça ? Coupa Kaien cette fois ci.

- Ben il ne va jamais finir si jamais vous ne le laissez pas parler. Fit remarquer Chad.

Cela surpris tout le monde, Chad avait parlé, et en plus, avait dit un truc totalement intelligent.

- Donc, les yeux vert, de fines lèvres … (blabla) et pour finir je suis fiancé à un homme riche. Voilà !

- Très bien, suivant ! Fit Hisagi remplit d'espoir.

- Ben moi aussi j'suis une nana alors ! Fit Renji, pis j'suis sa jumelle sa ira plus vite et j'aime le même homme hé hé ! Comme ça je vais lui piquer et elle va gueuler et …

- Renji … J'compte pas me servir de vos histoires dans le One Shoot sinon on en sort plus !

- Gnéééééééé ? Firent-ils une fois de plus en cœur.

- En gros, on peut faire soit des one shoot soit des campagnes. Donc une seule partie ou plusieurs, voilà. Bon ensuite, Chad ?

- J'suis un soldat.

- Euh … ok … rien d'autre ?

- J'ai une hache.

- Euh … oui … et physiquement ?

- Comme ici.

- Ok ! Bon, Grimm tu voulais rajouter un truc ?

- Non ça ira.

- Okok ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, euh … Avec toutes tes descri Ichi j'ai oublié les noms de vos perso.

-Normal on les a pas donné fit un Renji mort de rire.

- Bon …

Hisagi reprit une gorgée de vodka pour se donner du courage.

- Donc, Chad ?

- Chad.

- Oué … Ichigo ?

- Mmmm … Sarah de Kronenbourg! Fit-il un brin provocateur. Il ne savait trop si s'était ce jeu qui l'amusait ou voir les nerfs d'Hisagi lâcher.

- Et moi Rasah de Kronenbourg ! Fit Renji tout aussi provocateur.

- Kaien ?

- Ben … J'sais pas trop si je fais une nana ou un mec …

- Et merde ! Comme pour une fois tu la fermé j't'avais complètement zappé ! Bon va y ! Décris-toi et donne-nous ton nom !

- Ok, donc on va dire que je suis forgeron et que je m'appelle Kaien !

- Original … Fit remarquer Chad.

- Y s'fout d'moi ? Fit Kaien tout interloqué.

- Oué bon osef ! Gogogo ! Vous êtes donc des vampires et …

- Ben et Grimm c'est quoi son nom ? Coupa Renji.

- Il l'a dit plus tôt ! Fit agacé Hisagi qui reprit une gorgée de vodka au passage.

- C'est Ildaris, répondit le concerné. Et toi tu devrais p'têt t'arrêter ou on ferra jamais cette partie, fit il remarquer à Hisagi qui commençait à bien vider la bouteille.

- T'inquiète ! Bon ! La partie va pouvoir commencer … Fit il d'une voix douce et mystérieuse.

-P'tit Mot-

Ah j'ai été bien surprise ! J'ai réellement été sur Wiki pour me donner un peu d'idée et la je tombe sur les livres adaptés au JDR et je vois le nom du tome un : L'avocat du diable. LOL !

Sinon, je pense faire peut être encore 1 voir 2 chapitres. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire plus. Je ne sais pas si je fais une relation Hisagi/Grimm … ça n'est pas mon but premier, je vous laisse décider !


End file.
